


Feuer

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [17]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Skiing, Winter, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Johann und Friedrich machen Winterurlaub in den Bergen





	Feuer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Ja, es passt nicht ganz zur Jahreszeit xD tut mir leid
> 
> Außerdem ist es einfach nur Sex. Mit Fluff. Erwartet nicht zu viel... ;)

Die Luft in der Hütte war, als sie am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kamen, eisig kalt, und wenn es drinnen auch wärmer als draußen war, so stieg ihr Atem doch in kleinen weißen Nebelwölkchen auf, als Johann und Friedrich den Wohnraum betraten.

Friedrich ließ sich müde auf die Eckbank fallen und machte sich daran, seine Skihose auszuziehen. Ihm war kalt, er zitterte ein wenig, seine Nase lief und er hatte das Gefühl, Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. Ganz gesund war er eben noch nicht, die starke Erkältung hatte ihm in den letzten zwei Wochen ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht. Aber er hatte die Woche Skifahren mit Johann auch nicht absagen wollen, schließlich hatten sie sich beide darauf gefreut. Und es ging ihm ja auch ganz gut.

Und Friedrich fror sowieso immer so leicht. Als er sich jetzt vor das Bett kniete, um im Halbdunkeln in seiner Tasche nach einem Paar Wollsocken zu suchen, umarmte Johann ihn zärtlich von hinten. „Frierst du, Schatz?“

Friedrich brauchte nicht zu nicken, Johann spürte die Antwort auch so. Noch immer war das leichte Zittern nicht aus seinem Körper gewichen, und Friedrich beschloss, wohl am besten nicht nur nach dicken Socken, sondern auch nach einem warmen Pulli zu suchen.

Johann küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Locken. „Was meinst du, lass uns ein Feuer machen. Mir ist auch kalt…“ Er zog eine Wolldecke aus dem Bett und legte sie Friedrich um die Schultern. „Dann kannst du dich vor den Kamin setzen, und ich mach solang die Suppe warm.“

Friedrich hielt das für eine ausgesprochen gute Idee, und kaum hatte Johann ein Feuer entfacht und er sich auf dem Fell, das davor am Boden lag, ausgestreckt, merkte er auch schon, dass ihm langsam wärmer wurde. Müde schloss er die Augen.

Neben ihm kniete Johann, strich ihm über die Locken und legte ihm schließlich besorgt eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Fieber hast du aber nicht, oder?“ Doch Friedrichs Stirn fühlte sich kühl an, und jetzt, da er vor dem Feuer saß und sich in eine warme Wolldecke gewickelt hatte, ließ auch das Zittern nach. „Nein… zum Glück.“ Johann küsste ihn warm auf die Wange. „Nicht, dass du mir wieder krank wirst… mein Schatz.“ Dann wand er sich endlich dem Herd und der Kartoffelsuppe zu.

Eine Viertelstunde später stellte er einen dampfenden Teller Suppe neben Fritz auf den Boden, strich ihm sanft über die Stirn und küsste ihn liebevoll, um seinen vor sich hin dösenden Freund aus seinem Halbschlaf zu wecken.

„Fritz… Schatz… es gibt Essen…“

Friedrich blinzelte, rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und setzte sich dann langsam auf, um zunächst einmal Johanns Kuss zu erwidern. „Danke, Wolfi“, murmelte er dann, nahm den Löffel, den Johann neben seinen Teller gelegt hatte, in die Hand und begann langsam zu essen.

Zärtlich betrachtete Johann seinen Partner, der müde und doch gleichzeitig hungrig die Suppe aß. Seine roten Locken glänzten wunderschön im Schein des Feuers, ein goldener Glanz hatte sich über sie gelegt und Friedrich… Friedrich sah aus wie ein Engel. Ein warmes Gefühl ließ Johanns Herz schneller schlagen, als er jetzt liebevoll einen Arm um seinen Freund legte. „Und, schmeckt es dir?“

„Mhhm“, murmelte Fritz zustimmend mit vollem Mund, was Johann wiederum ein Lächeln entlockte. „Immer wieder gut, deine Suppe.“ Er drehte sich zu Johann und strahlte ihn an. „Wirklich, Wolfi. Deine Kartoffelsuppe ist echt großartig.“

Johann musste lachen. „Freut mich, wenn du sie magst.“ Er widmete sich jetzt auch seinem Teller, der vor ihm auf dem Boden stand. Mittlerweile war er so nah an Friedrich herangerutscht, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Sanft legte er seinem Freund einen Arm um die Schultern.

In einträchtigem Schweigen aßen sie, bis Friedrich schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen seinen leeren Teller wegstellte und Johann einen weichen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Danke, Wolfi. Ich liebe dich.“

Johann legte seinen Kopf an Friedrichs Wange und ließ seine Hand durch Friedrichs dichte, rote Haare streichen. Dann begann er, vorsichtig, Friedrichs niedliche Sommersprossen zu küssen. „Mein Fritz…“ Er rieb seine Nase an Friedrichs Wange, atmete tief den herrlichen, einzigartigen Geruch seiner Haut ein, spürte die kurzen Bartstoppeln, die sein eigenes Gesicht kratzten. „Ich mag deine Locken“

Er hörte Friedrich leise lachen. Auch er selbst schob jetzt seinen Teller von sich, dann legte er auch den anderen Arm um Fritz, vergrub seine beiden Hände in den dichten, weichen Locken seines Freundes und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Er spürte, dass Friedrich lächelte, und ließ seine Zunge liebevoll über die Lippen des anderen gleiten.

Auch Friedrich öffnete jetzt seinen Mund, ließ Johanns Zunge ein und liebkoste im Gegenzug die Mundhöhle seines Partners. Seine Hände legten sich auf Johanns Schulterblätter, er streichelte den breiten Rücken seines Freundes, spürte die Muskelbahnen unter dem Stoff seines T-Shirts, die sich bewegten, als Johann näher zu ihm rückte und seine Finger tiefer in Friedrichs Haaren vergrub.

Sanft und verspielt begegneten sich ihre Zungen, rieben ihre Lippen aneinander. Als sie sich schließlich nach einigen Minuten schwer atmend wieder voneinander lösten, lehnte Johann seine Stirn an Friedrichs, sah ihm tief in die Augen und rieb seine Nase an der seines Freundes, bevor er ihm einen weiteren, zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

„Mein Fritz… du bist so schön“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, und Friedrich schmolz geradezu, als er diese Worte vernahm. Seit Jahren waren sie jetzt zusammen, so lange schon wusste er genau, was Johann an ihm und was er selbst an seinem Partner schätzte. Und doch hörte er es jedes Mal wieder gerne, wenn Johann ihn schön nannte. Jedes Mal entfachten diese zärtlichen Worte ein neues Feuer in seiner Brust, und ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, das ihn in Johanns Augen nur noch schöner machte. Er lehnte sich ein wenig vor und flüsterte dem anderen ins Ohr: „Mein Wolfi…“ Seine Lippen begannen, Johanns Wangen zu liebkosen, bis sie sich wieder auf Johanns Mund gelegt hatten, und die beiden erneut in einem innigen Kuss versanken.

Während der gesamten Zeit, in der sie einfach nur da saßen und sich liebevoll und zärtlich küssten, rutschten sie immer näher zueinander, bis Friedrich schließlich beinahe auf Johanns Schoß saß. Nicht nur ihre Lippen streiften sich jetzt, auch ihre Oberkörper rieben warm und begehrend aneinander.

Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, doch schließlich löste Johann seine Hände aus Friedrichs roten Locken und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken, immer tiefer, bis er seine Finger schließlich unter den Pullover wandern lassen konnte.

Friedrich keuchte erstaunt und erregt in ihren Kuss, es überraschte ihn im ersten Moment, dass Johann weiter gehen wollte, da er selbst eigentlich nichts  vermisst hatte, doch je länger Johanns warme Hände ihn unter dem dicken Wollstoff streichelten, desto mehr erregte es ihn auch, und desto dringender wollte er auch weiter gehen.

Johann fühlte Friedrichs immer schneller werdenden Atem seine Wange streifen, er spürte den Herzschlag seines Freundes, der unter seinen Fingern immer schneller wurde. Auch ihre Küsse wurden gieriger, verlangender, und als Johann schließlich begann, Friedrichs Hals zu küssen, seufzte der wohlig auf und zog Johann mit sich nach hinten.

Schwer atmend kamen sie schließlich halb auf-, halb nebeneinander zu liegen. Friedrich hatte die Augen geschlossen, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, und er genoss es einfach nur, sich von Johann küssen zu lassen. Der andere ließ ihn mit seinen sanften Lippen und seinen starken Händen vergessen, dass es außerhalb dieses Raumes noch eine Welt gab. Hier waren nur sie beide, und das war genug.

Je länger Johann Friedrich durch seine halb geschlossenen Lider betrachtete, seinen Blick daran weidete, wie sein Freund schwer atmend und mit rot geküssten Lippen unter ihm lag, desto stärker erregte ihn selbst dieser Anblick. Er merkte, dass es in seiner Hose langsam eng wurde. Sein steifer Penis drängte gegen seine Hose, Johann leckte sich über seine Lippen, um sie ein wenig zu befeuchten, bevor er Friedrich lang und saugend am Hals küsste. Noch war er sich unsicher, ob Fritz auch wollte…

Doch Friedrich seufzte genüsslich auf, strich Johann über die dunklen, welligen Haare und murmelte leise: „Wolfi… mein Schatz… willst du… wollen wir…“ Er öffnete die Augen, sah ihn aus weichen, veilchenblauen Augen so verlangend an, dass es Johann gleich noch ein wenig heißer wurde. „Wolfi… ich will dich…“

Alles, was Johann noch schaffte, war, ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich zu geben, bevor er sich mit Lippen und Zähnen weiter an Friedrichs Hals hinabküsste, bis ihm schließlich der Kragen des Pullovers im Weg war.

Frustriert seufzte Johann auf, setzte sich auf und sah Friedrich an. „Du bist noch viel zu angezogen dafür, Schatz.“

Friedrich musste lachen. „Du siehst auch nicht besser aus…“Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und sah Johann erwartungsvoll an. „Aber du könntest auch mal einen Anfang machen und mich ausziehen, oder was meinst du?“

Mit einem Lächeln legte sich Johann wieder neben Friedrich und begann langsam, seinen Pulli nach oben zu schieben, wobei er jeden neu entblößten Zentimeter Haut mit warmen Küssen bedeckte. Friedrich musste lachen. „Du kitzelst mich, Wolfi. Das weißt du doch.“

Grinsend sah Johann zu ihm hoch. „Ja, das weiß ich. Gerade deshalb mach ich es ja.“ Demonstrativ platzierte er einen weiteren Kuss auf Friedrichs Bauch.

Friedrich ließ sich wieder ganz nach hinten fallen. „Mhhh… aber beeil dich, ja?“

Grinsend ließ Johann seine Hand in Friedrichs Schritt wandern, spürte deutlich, dass sein Freund mittlerweile ebenso erregt war wie er selbst. „Ja, das kann ich mir denken… dass du’s eilig hast…“ Er fuhr mit der Zunge Friedrichs Rippenbogen entlang, rieb seine Nase am Brustbein des anderen, dann glitt seine freie Hand endlich unter den Pullover und begann, Friedrichs Brustwarzen zu streicheln, während Johann das Kleidungsstück mit dem Arm weiter nach oben schob. Aufseufzend drängte sich Friedrich dem Hautkontakt entgegen. Johann ersetzte seine Finger bald durch seine Lippen, Zunge und Zähne, seine Hände fuhren fort, Friedrich so gut wie möglich zu entkleiden.

Als der Pullover schließlich, mit Friedrichs Hilfe, unter dem Esstisch gelandet war, und sein Partner halb nackt vor ihm auf dem Fell lag, hielt Johann kurz den Atem an. Im flackernden Licht des Feuers schien Friedrichs helle Haut mit den unzähligen Sommersprossen darauf selbst zu glühen. Auch seine roten Locken leuchteten mit den Flammen um die Wette, und für eine Sekunde nur gab Johann sich der Vorstellung hin, dass Fritz gerade dem Feuer entstiegen sein musste, so wunderschön, ästhetisch und scheinbar unberührt lag er vor ihm. Sanft hauchte Johann Küsse auf Friedrichs Brust, seine Schlüsselbeine, seinen Hals, während er ihm die Hose aufknöpfte und die drängende Härte, die er in Friedrichs Unterhose spüren konnte, leicht mit den Fingern reizte, bevor er seine Hand wieder zurückzog.

Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf. Nicht nur, dass sie beide bereits merklich erregt waren, wenn sie so weitermachten, würde es wohl auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ihn allein Friedrichs wunderschöner Anblick, sein erregtes Keuchen und die Vorstellung, wie Friedrich ihn berührte, zum Orgasmus bringen würden. Er musste sich selbst auch dringend Erleichterung verschaffen, seine Erektion schmerzte fast, so drängend eng war es mittlerweile in seiner Hose geworden.

Mit einem kurzen Kuss auf Friedrichs Handrücken stand Johann auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Du kannst ja schon mal deine Hose ausziehen.“ Er zwinkerte seinem Freund zu, dann ging er hinüber zum Bett und wühlte in seiner Reisetasche. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er die Gleitgeltube gefunden hatte, welche er in weiser Voraussicht zuhause in Weimar eingepackt hatte.

Als er schließlich, selbst nackt und mit Gleitgel, zurück zu Friedrich kam, räkelte sich dieser nackt im Schein des Feuers auf dem Fell. Johann lief schier das Herz über, als er seinen Fritz dort liegen sah. Unendliche Liebe und Zärtlichkeit ließen seine Brust schier zerspringen, er konnte sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und sein eigenes Herz schnell und erregt schlagen hören. Sein Fritz… sein bildhübscher, geliebter Fritz…

Johann kniete sich neben seinen Partner auf den Boden und küsste ihn zärtlich. Die wilde Lust war aus seinen Küssen und seinen Berührungen verschwunden, jetzt war es nur noch sanfte, aber dafür nicht weniger leidenschaftliche Liebe.

Friedrich erwiderte Johanns zarte Küsse mit derselben Intention. Der tiefe Blick in die warmen, samtbraunen Augen seines Freundes ließ ihn sich sicher und aufgehoben fühlen; er vertraute sich Johann an, mit Körper und Seele, gab sich ihm und seinen sanften Liebkosungen ganz hin.

Mittlerweile lag Johann halb über ihm, und während sie ihre verspielten, liebevollen Küsse nur hin und wieder kurz zum Luftholen unterbrachen, strichen seine Hände warm über Friedrichs Torso bis hinunter zu seinen Lenden. Kurz verweilten seine Finger noch bei dem erigierten Penis seines Freundes, seinen samtigen Hoden, die Johann ebenso liebevoll streichelte wie den Rest seines Körpers, den er eben erreichen konnte. Dann griff er nach hinten, fuhr langsam die Ritze zwischen Friedrichs Pobacken entlang, und während er sich schließlich zwischen Friedrichs Beine kniete, griff er nach der Gleitgeltube.

Friedrich spürte seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag in jeder Faser seines Körpers, aber vor allem zwischen seinen Beinen. Johanns leichte Berührungen auf seiner Haut waren wundervoll, und gleichzeitig furchtbar, da sein Freund ihn auf eine fast schon verspielte Weise reizte, ihn bislang aber kaum befriedigt hatte. Keuchend hob Friedrich dem anderen sein Becken entgegen, als der schließlich zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen Platz nahm. Wenigstens hielt Johann schon das Gleitmittel in der Hand…

Sein Blick blieb an Johanns kurzem, braunem Haar hängen, das so schön zu seinen samtigen, warmen Augen passte. Die Wangen seines Partners zierte ein sanftes Rosa, das Friedrich immer wieder zum Dahinschmelzen fand. Johann wurde selten rot, aber wenn sie miteinander schliefen, dann schon. Diese zarte, fast schüchtern wirkende Röte, die zeigte Johann nur ihm… „Ich liebe dich so, Wolfi…“, hauchte er atemlos. Johann sah kurz von der Gleitgeltube auf, deren Inhalt er gerade großzügig auf seinen Fingern verteilte, und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Ich dich doch auch… mein Fritzi…“

Dann spürte Friedrich einen ersten Finger an seinem Schließmuskel, Johann drang vorsichtig und langsam in ihn ein, und wie jedes Mal gab sein Freund sich jede erdenkliche Mühe, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, ihm keine Schmerzen zu bereiten. Friedrich atmete tief aus.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er nach mehr verlangte, sein Becken sich Johanns Penetration ungeduldig entgegenbewegte, und sein Partner daraufhin einen zweiten Finger einführte, um ihn zu weiten. Fast musste Friedrich lachen, als er an ihr erstes Mal zurückdachte, mit neunzehn, _sein_ allererstes Mal überhaupt, und er war schon gekommen, bevor Johann überhaupt seinen Penis in ihn hatte einführen können, da es so neu und so viel anders und erregender gewesen war als alles, was er je zuvor gespürt hatte…

Schließlich, nachdem Johann ihn mit drei Fingern vorbereitet hatte, nachdem er sich noch einmal versichert hatte, dass bei Friedrich auch alles in Ordnung war, dass er bereit war, rieb er sein eigenes Glied mit Gleitmittel ein und drang dann vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Friedrich stöhnte laut auf. Einen leichten Schmerz, ein Brennen spürte er, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie miteinander schliefen und Johann in ihn eindrang. Doch dieses Gefühl verging schnell wieder, als Wolfi schließlich ganz in ihm war, sich neben seinen Schultern aufstütze und sich streckte, um Friedrich einen sanften Kuss zu geben. „Alles klar, mein Schatz?“

Seine Augen leuchteten, als Friedrich seinen Blick erwiderte. „Ja, alles klar.“

Vorsichtig begann Johann, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Er ließ es langsam angehen, sie hatten schließlich alle Zeit der Welt, und wenn Friedrich auch erregt war, wenn an der Spitze seiner Erektion bereits der Lusttropfen glitzerte, hatte er doch das Gefühl, dass er sich heute noch ein wenig würde zurückhalten können. Er legte seine Beine um Johanns Hüfte, schlang seine Arme sanft um den Hals seines Geliebten und sah erwartungsvoll hinauf in Johanns verschwitztes, gerötetes Gesicht. Sein Wolfi, sein hübscher, lieber Wolfi…

Eine Zeitlang hörte man nur noch das Knacken des langsam herunterbrennenden Feuers, das immer häufiger in ihrem erregten Stöhnen und Keuchen unterging. Johann war so vorsichtig und liebevoll wie immer, wenn sie sich liebten, aber heute war in seinen Bewegungen, in seiner Mimik, in seinem ganzen Umgang mit ihm eine besondere Zärtlichkeit, die Friedrich nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Doch nach und nach beschleunigte sich ihr Rhythmus, mit der wachsenden Erregung steigerte sich auch ihr Tempo und bald reichte Friedrich die Penetration alleine nicht mehr aus. Sein Penis war so hart, dass es beinahe schmerzte, und wenn Johann auch, von Friedrichs Beinen, die sich um seinen Körper gelegt hatten, geführt, so tief wie möglich in ihn eindrang, und immer wieder seine Prostata streifte, was ihn jedes Mal aufstöhnen ließ, so verlangte es ihn doch nach zusätzlicher Stimulation.

Als Friedrich es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt, als er nach unten griff, um sich selbst, zusätzlich zu Johanns Bemühungen noch zusätzlich zu befriedigen, verlor er schnell die Kontrolle, flog in hohem Bogen über die Klippe, und sein Orgasmus ließ ihn Sterne sehen.

Erst nach einigen erschöpften Atemzügen fiel ihm auf, dass auch Johann mittlerweile gekommen war. Er lag keuchend auf ihm, seine verschwitzte Stirn auf seiner Schulter.

Friedrich nahm seine saubere Hand und strich dem anderen langsam und zärtlich durch die kurzen braunen Haare. Johann drehte langsam den Kopf, sah lächelnd zu ihm auf und ließ sich dann bereitwillig von Friedrich in eine enge Umarmung und einen liebevollen Kuss ziehen.

„Mein Fritzi…“, murmelte er leise gegen Friedrichs Lippen, als sie schließlich Atem holten. Er klang fast ein wenig verschlafen. Träge wuschelte er durch Friedrichs verschwitzte rote Locken, küsste zärtlich die Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen und seiner Nase.

Friedrich gähnte. Sex machte ihn immer müde, aber so erschöpft hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Er spürte Johanns gleichmäßigen Atem an seiner verschwitzten Wange, die warmen Finger seines Freundes, die ihm durch die Haare strichen…

Auf einmal stupste Wolfi ihm auf die Nase. „Hey… willst du etwa hier auf dem Boden einschlafen?“

Verwirrt blinzelte Friedrich. Er wäre tatsächlich fast eingeschlafen…

Johann lachte leise, rappelte sich auf und streckte Friedrich dann eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er drückte ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann meinte er: „Geh ruhig schon mal ins Bett. Ich lösche noch schnell das Feuer, dann komme ich auch.“

Müde nickte Friedrich; er verbröselte sich freiwillig ins Schlafzimmer, doch die Laken fühlten sich so leer und kalt an, ohne seinen Wolfi neben sich…

Doch es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis sein Freund sich wieder zu ihm legte, die Arme um seine Schultern schlang und ihm weiche, liebevolle Küsse gab. Friedrich lächelte schläfrig. Und während ihre Lippen und Zungen in weiteren, zärtlichen Küssen verschmolzen, schlief er schließlich ein.


End file.
